El gran maestro
by RainbowRandom2
Summary: YAOI, MPREG. El prodigioso hijo del gran maestro Kuai Liang y su cónyuge Tomas, esta celoso por una gran decisión que cambiara la vida de todos los integrantes del clan Lin Kuei aunque al final acepte lo que viene con ello.


Podía escuchar la voz de su padre hablando detrás de la puerta del salón, la casa estaba sola solo se encontraba su familia en aquel lugar. Con algo de curiosidad acerco su oído a la puerta pero por la mala suerte la conversación al parecer se estaba acabando porque lo único que logro escuchar antes de salir corriendo sigilosamente fue que iban a escoger al ninja que escogerían para entrenarlo para ser el próximo gran maestro del clan.

Él estaba seguro que el puesto le tocaba por derecho de lazos sanguíneo o simplemente porque era el mejor, siempre al frente en las mejores escuadras, en las visiones el mas perfeccionista y preciso, eso creía le daba ventaja entre los otros.

* * *

Se encontraba entrenando cuando sus padres hicieron un llamado a todos los integrantes del clan, uno de los primeros en llegar fueron sus primos y luego él, Feng Fai y LiXue eran sabios, grandes luchadores a pesar de su corta edad al igual que el menor de los hermanos Hasashi, Mamoru pero lo único que lo diferenciaba de sus hermanos era su honor, era alguien muy orgulloso y ese era su defecto. En su caso su aspecto no era muy diferente al de su padre, solo llevaba el cabello más largo hasta los hombros exactamente, el cabello grisáceo que había heredado de su madre era una virtud, su poder de crear nitrógeno se había incrementado con los años aunque a ojos de su padre no sabía controlar sus poderes por completo pero según los mayores tenía mucho tiempo para ello.

Espero a que los demás llegaran, cuando el recinto estuvo lleno el gran líder acompañado de los grandes sabios del clan y uno que otro antiguo guerrero, en aquel caso su tío Bi Han. Estuvo en silencio con la mirada fija en su progenitor pero realmente sin escuchar nada pues la emoción de ser elegido como el siguiente líder no le dejaba pensar y no fue hasta que sintió a su prima, LiXue golpearle el hombro este no reacciono realmente.

 **Sal del limbo, Xen Yong** – Dijo la chica mirándolo seriamente – **Van a elegir al próximo gran maestro, así que es mejor que pongas atención además el tío Tomas te estaba mirando mal desde que te perdiste en la zona vacía.**

Alzando la mirada contemplo la expectación en los ojos de los demás luchadores y escucho como su padre retomaba la palabra para decir la elección de los sabios y por supuesto de él.

Como ya saben, hoy se escogerá al que ocupara mi puesto cuando yo me retire – Explicaba tranquilamente Kuai Liang sintiendo la tensión que se hacía palpable con cada palabra que salía de su boca – hemos escogido con sabiduría a uno de ustedes no solo por sus habilidades sino también por su actitud y su coraje además de su instinto de líder, los hemos estado evaluando sin que se dieran cuenta desde hace algunos meses para escoger al indicado entre ustedes aunque en mi opinión desde un inicio yo sabía quién se merecía este gran honor pues destaca sobre los demás.

 **Una gran inspiración grupal se hizo por partes de todos los guerreros en la sala.**

 **Y en mi opinión hemos hecho lo correcto** – Espeto con parsimonia el gran maestro para luego de algunos segundos que se pasaron en una horrible inopia – _**Mi sucesor será**_ _ **Feng Fai**_ _ **.**_

Una reacción en cadena de miradas fue a parar al mencionado, quien con la mayor tranquilidad posible fue lentamente hacia el escenario para colocarse al lado de su predecesor.

Algo en lo más profundo de Xen Yong estallo lleno de rabia, era obvio que no la demostraría pero se hallaba furioso **¿Cómo era posible que no hubieran escogido a él?** Su primo venia de sangre sucia como le llamaban los demás del clan, a todos le fue una sorpresa cuando dejaron entrenar junto a ellos a los hijos de un Shirai Ruy y un traidor reformado.

Con tan solo terminar el espectáculo, el joven hijo del líder Salió lo más rápido posible de aquel lugar con la esperanza de no cruzar caminos con nadie y especial menos con su primo, no es que Feng Fai tuviera la culpa de haber sido elegido ni nada por el estilo, pero era molesto que a pesar de todo lo hubieran escogido al otro **¿Y él qué?** Tenía muchos más derechos que el mitad Shirai Ruy pero al parecer eso ya no importaba.

* * *

Luego de algunas semanas no parecía a preciar cambio alguno sobre el mayor de los hermanos, Feng parecía seguir siendo la misma persona que antes solo que ahora se le asignaban misiones con mayor valor y era entrenado directamente por el líder. En múltiples ocasiones este había hablado con él para que se calmara desde el primer día se había percatado del enojo que llevaba encima.

Con el tiempo tendría que acostumbrarse, su primo era el mejor en lo que hacía y el entrenamiento recibido con su propio padre le había servido para ser considerado uno de los mejores caza recompensas del territorio chino.

Con una leve sonrisa fruncida se resigno a los hechos, por más que se negara a aceptarlo ya estaba plasmado en la realidad y tal vez si aceptaba esto podría olvidarse del reciente enamoramiento que sufría por su primo, solo queria que fuera efimero.

 **Fin**

 **Notas de la autora: Hola y primeramente lo lamento mucho Sub-Smoke tenía el fic que me pediste pero por mala suerte mi computadora tomo un virus y la formatearon, pero subo este fic que escribí en el móvil de una amiga, este fic iba a ser como algo adicional para el que te prometí pero bueno luego lo volveré a escribir para ti espero que no me mates, esto es para ti.**


End file.
